


Art for Eos Rose's podfic of the "Will You Serve" 'verse by Rainylemons

by mific



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Disabled Sam Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for Eos Rose's podfic in Podfic Big Bang 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Eos Rose's podfic of the "Will You Serve" 'verse by Rainylemons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Will You Serve 'verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25994) by Rainylemons. 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] Will You Serve? / written by rainylemons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930456) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose). 



> Blended digital art.  
> The Chapters are all in the same style, with different titles, so I've just shown one here.

Artwork for the covers

 

Main podfic cover art                                                         Chapter cover art

           

 


End file.
